The Whole Story
by Forever Courage
Summary: IMPORTANT! ALL THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING FANS OPEN UP THIS STORY AND READ THE FIRST PAGE AND REVIEW! Summary: This story of Chloe, Jasmine, and Alek from beginning to end. This is mainly about Jasmine and Chloe but don't worry it is also a romantic Chalek
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!**

**Ok hey everybody, as most of you know the **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** was canceled. But I'm going to try and bring it back. I'm going to write a story about Jasmine, Chloe, and Alek while I need all of you fans out there to review saying you want the show to come back. I need all of you, even if you're not a fan, to leave a comment ad I will send ABC Family emails, letters, etc. saying that we want the show to come back. OK now if you are really into this idea and want to do more please go to Google and type in **_**what is ABC family's email **_**and go third option that says **_**ABC Family - - Feedback **_**and leave a comment. Ok I'm going to stop talking now so turn to the next chapter and R/R.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey everyone I just want to say wow. I've gotten so many reviews already and I haven't even stated the story. Thank you for sending in your reviews. Sorry for taking so long but finals have killed me this past week. This will help us get Chloe her life back. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

Hi everyone! My name is Chloe king and I am currently running for my life. There are three people who are chasing me and are all dressed in all black so that doesn't really comfort me. I run through the woods and see that two people are on either side of me but they cant reach me so that's a good thing. I break away from the woods and I run across a parking lot and into Quake Tower. I run up a spiraling staircase when I slipped and hit my knee on the stair.

"Ahh" I cried softly. I turn around and make sure no one is behind me the continue climbing.

I made my way to the top but when I got there I realized that there's nowhere else to go. I walk over to the ledge and look down. I see two people dressed in black talk to each other than split up. They're probably searching for me. Then I feel a presence behind me and I turn around only to see a horrible sight.

In front of me was this short guy, only about 5'5 with a scar that looked like a bad scratch on his cheek,

"Goodbye Chloe." He said and smirked.

He pushes me off the tower and I fall and hit the ground. Hard. But this is all pretty confusing to you guys so I'm going to back up and tell you why this is all happening to me.

It all started two days ago when I woke up because my mom was banging on my door yelling,

"Chloe wake up! I swear to god I'm not gonna drive you to school today."

I groaned and rolled over in bed. I checked my phone and smiled. I got up out of bed and took a shower and got ready for the day. I walked downstairs because I smelled pancakes.

Chloe King! If you're not down here I five seconds I'm gonna come up there!" I heard my mom say as a walked down the final few steps.

"Calm down crazy lady or else you're gonna pop." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Um Chloe?" I heard my mom say. I turn around and look at her and she pointed to the sit in front of her.

"Sit"

I sighed and walked over and sat down in front of her. I smile sarcastically pleasant.

She gestured to me to start talking and said,

"So"

""Oh fine. I got a B on my geometry test which could've been a lot worse."  
She nodded and considered it.

"Oh and you know, and at no point did and even remotely cute guy say 'Hey Chloe'. So pretty much all is right in the world. Happy?" I asked

"Very," she said, "Now go."

I grabbed my bag and almost got out the door again when my mom said "Chloe."

I turned around and said "Yeah?"

"Say hi to Amy for me."

I gave her a confused look and said, "How did you know I was…"

"And this is why I'm in charge." She interrupted me.

"Txt me" I said and walked out the door.

"Love you too"

"Implied."

**TNLOCK**

I went to the beach and sat on a bench with my two best friends Paul and Amy. Paul had a cupcake in his hands with a candle on it.

"Hurry make a wish." He said.

I thought about it for a while but Paul interrupted my thinking

"My hands on fire."

I blew out the candle and smiled. Paul look down and said, "And now its covered in spit," We all laugh and he said, "This ones definitely yours."

He hands me the cupcake and Amy said, "Happy pre-birthday! I can't believe tomorrows your big 16!"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Thanks."

So what'd you wish for?" Paul asks me.

"No you can't tell!" Amy shrieks and slaps Paul, "She can't tell!"

"Really, it wasn't… it wasn't… I just whish for everything to be different." I said trying to help Paul out.

"What things?" She asks me.

"Everything."

"So you mean you want more than two friends?"

I stood up and looked at her ridiculously, "Amy. Not about you," I paused and looked out into the ocean. "I kinda liked to be kissed once in my life."

Paul stood up and said defiantly "Hey you've been kissed!"

"We were seven."

Amy stepped and teased Paul, "And clearly so traumatized by the expierence, its taken her ten years to want to do it again."  
"Just so you know I've made a few adjustments to my technique."

Amy laughed but I had enough of their arguing and said, "I just want to take a risk!" I climbed onto the bench's top ledge and started walking across this without noticing. "You know, do something special. Be noticed, I mean maybe I'm just so tired of always being the good girl!"

"Umm how are you doing that?" Paul asked me, referring to me walking ion the kedge.

"I looked down and said, "I don't know. It's easy" I jumped down in front of Amy and Paul.

I continued on with my ranting while Paul wen to the ledge and tried walking across the bench. "I mean it sounds so lame when I say it but…" I tried to find the words but I couldn't express what I was feeling. "I don't know. I just wanna do something dangerous! Different. Just not be me for a little while."

" OK so here's the plan. After school I have band but after rehearsal I'm gonna pick up Paul, he's ditching Korean, and we are going to meet you at North beach for dinner." Amy said as if she was listening o me at all.

"Were you not just listening to me?" I asked her.

"But that's what we always do to kick off birthday week."  
Paul fell from the ledge in between us and landed hard on his back.

"That is so not easy." HE said as he got up and dusted the sand off him. "So is there something you wanna do instead? He asked me.

I smiled evilly at my two friends.

**And there's the first chapter! Again sorry about the long wait. Finals have been hard but I'm done and I'm hoping to get more chapters up quickly. PS if you wanna do something more to help bring Chloe back PM me. Remember R/R.**


End file.
